1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure that connects electronic devices, and more particularly, to a connection structure capable of reducing the distortion of signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connection structure is used to electrically connect electronic devices formed on different substrates. For example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal panel having 2-dimensionally arranged pixels, driver circuits connected to the pixels, and a timing controller that transmits an operating signal to the driver circuits using a predetermined connection structure. The connection structure used for transmitting the operating signal includes connectors, which are attached to the timing controller and the driver circuits, respectively, and an interconnection structure, which provides an electrical path between the connectors.
According to the conventional art, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) board including a base film and single-layered interconnection lines disposed on the base film is used as the interconnection structure. The single-layered interconnection lines include a signal line for transmitting an operating signal, a power line for applying a power supply voltage, and a ground line for applying a ground voltage. Also, the connector has a structure corresponding to the interconnection line of the interconnection structure. That is, the connector includes a socket into which the signal line, the power supply line, and the ground line are inserted, and the socket includes terminals arranged to correspond to the signal line, the power supply line, and the ground line, respectively.
Meanwhile, the operating signal is transmitted to the driver circuit through the signal line to generate a return current that returns to the timing controller through the ground line. However, when the connection structure includes a long signal transmission path or structurally generates an inductive component, the return current can contain a transient voltage noise. In this case, the waveform of the operating signal can be deformed or electromagnetic interference (EMI) can occur.